Snowblaze
Foreword Snowblaze is Azalea's OC, please don't edit or use her without permission! I'd really like to thank Helio for his AMAYZIHN CODIN'!!!!!! Because it's amazing!!! And I'd also like to thank all the amazing people who contributed to her gallery below! Appearance Snowblaze is your typical SandWing IceWing hybrid. She takes on more so the SandWing genes, and really isn't anything out-there or special. She is thin and lean with a curvy frame and sleek body and looks like quite an athletic dragon. Her lean but well muscled legs and arms are long and well shaped and her tail is solid and reaches right down to the floor. Everything about her is right, everything is in proportion, maybe she is a little strange for looking so complete (as hybrids usually don't). Snowblaze, being a IceWing SandWing hybrid, has both icy blue scales and sandy brown ones. A row of icy blue scales that start from the tip of her nose flow down her whole form until they reach the bottom of her tail, covering her SandWing barb in sharp blue icicles. A second row of light sandy brown scales start under her blue ones and flow over her eyes, and then down her whole form, ending just below her barb. The same coloured soft sandy brown coats her ears in a silky coat and a similar textured white skin covers her whole underbelly. Her arms and legs are laced with sandy brown scales with a single row of icy scales streaking down each leg. Her wings are the same brown with streaks of icy blue flying up them and completely dominating her wing structure. Her wings are a simple lighter shaded sandy brown and fade out to white at the edges, which sharply end in a thick icy blue line. Her long and deft silver talons are the same colour as her shiny silver horns which are larger than usual, and the same thing goes for her ears: they are extremely large. Snowblaze's SandWing sail is also rather large for her breed, and it flows right down to her barb. Because of her IceWing genes, it occasionally cuts off into sharp ice spines, and then back to the sail. These spines start just after a cute little floppy piece of sail at her nose, and then the pattern alternates from there. Personality |-| General = Snowblaze is a happy-go-lucky and recklessly bold dragon who basically loves everyone, hates no-one and thinks that anything and everything is incredibly interesting or fascinating. She is incredibly kind to every single dragon that she encounters and has the rare ability to be able to just about talk all four legs of a chair. No-one really knows whether her overly loud and confident personality is legit or not. Well the thing is, it's completely legit, no matter how over the top she may seem. Snowblaze loves everyone, and she will basically talk for 24 hours if her conversation partner doesn't leave. She will and can talk about just about anything and make it seem interesting, well, interesting for her is pretty lame for anyone else. She may be commented or taunted because of her personality, but she simply says that in order to enjoy life, you may as well enjoy everything, even if it is a little ridiculous or lame. She is a social light, quite a large one mind you, but she wasn't always like this. She grew up by herself as her family disappeared from her life when she was only a day old. She doesn't remember anything, except her mother's last frantic words to her, "Snowblaze, you must always be happy, do it for me, please!" From that day on, Snowblaze vowed to be always stay happy. Life's hardships came to her, and seeing as she was living by herself and was on the constant move to escape the war, she became negative and lost hope. She was never happy, and even began to engage in the war herself, to try and take out her anger on others in a frantic attempt to make herself feel better. She hated the way that she was becoming, but once you start a bad habit, it's even harder to quit as life goes on. She skulked to the shadows, travelled Pyrrhia and eventually settled in the Scorpion Den, where she thought she would be happy. It was the opposite, and reality suddenly appeared to her. She realised that she had lost herself and had turned into a disheveled mess. That's when she remembered her mother's words and changed. Snowblaze vowed to never turn back to her ugly past, and you could say that she went to the extreme opposite. After being extremely negative, she became extremely positive in an attempt to make sure that she would never fall for that trap again. As the years passed, spending time with just herself for company sent her a little mad. She now finds everything and anything interesting and she is incredibly open and bold. She simply wants to embrace life seeing as she lost all of those years sulking in the background. She tries not to take other dragons' comments to heart and she does quite a good job of this. She has learnt to completely shield herself from them, and in fact, feel sorry for those who hate her. She feels like its her duty to help everyone in some way, and she is very forgiving. Basically, she can only stay mad for about a minute before she forgives and pretty much forgets. |-| Family = Snowblaze doesn't know who her family is, and never will know as far as she is concerned. This may seem ignorant but the fact is that she has never actually known what it is to have a family. She remembers only one thing that her mother told her and that's all. She didn't even know what a 'mother' was before her friend at Mountia taught her. Her idea on a family is that it involves those that you love, or that you spend the most time with. Therefore, she believes that her best friend Azalea, is her family, even though Azalea has insisted that family is blood relatives. Snowblaze knows this but Azalea is the first dragon she has ever met or made proper friends with, so she feels like it's her duty to remain loyal and to be there for her forever, just like a family would. |-| Friends = Friends are everything and all that Snowblaze has in her life. Without them, she would be just a loner on the streets of Mountia with no direction to her life. Because of her bold and outgoing personality, it is hard for her to make proper life long friends. She has absolutely no trouble in drawing in dragons for a chat but most shy away from her and she never sees them again, even when they 'agreed' to meet up. Snowblaze doesn't want to accept the reality of this, so she keeps on going the way that she is, ever hopeful that she will find a proper best friend. After coming to the refuge of Mountia, Snowblaze was allocated to a dorm where she found her to-be best friend, Azalea. When they first met in the cafeteria, Azalea due to her shy personality, was completely bombarded by Snowblaze's big voice and spirit. Little did she know that she was sharing the same dorm. When Snowblaze walked into her dorm for the first time, she found that Azalea was there and was instantly excited. Over excited. The other dorm mates picked on her but what she was shocked about was that they had it in for Azalea. Snowblaze hated this and instantly took sides with Azalea, instantly reducing their well manufactured darts to just a funny joke. She always kept with Azalea and vowed to never leave her. Azalea was basically her family now. Azalea realised this too and accepted Snowblaze and so now, they are best friends. Once Snowblaze comes to know another dragon, she knows that she can be herself, and really open up. She tells about her past, what happened to her and so on. She even goes deeper than just her loud exterior. Of course, she is still loud and confident, but she gets to know her friend, and by doing this, she becomes accepted. She is really quite a good friend to have, and not many dragons know this, they are too busy chasing fame. |-| Online = Snowblaze is the world's biggest noob at social media. Having lived by herself for her whole life, you wouldn't think that there is much room to have taught her such a thing! So far, she has made a FaceTalon account (her friend has) and she come times posts things, if she has actually pressed into the correct application. She once posted about a pink butterfly and it ended up on the maths teacher's monitor. She also doesn't get that posting about pink butterflies probably isn't the best thing to be posting about. Or what she ate for breakfast. Or her favourite colour. As said, she is quite a noob! As far as education goes, she is the same way. She can't read, write and doesn't have very sophisticated vocabulary. Her whole goal in coming to Mountia is so that she will be able to live the life of a normal dragon to make up for all the years when she didn't. Currently, she is learning first grade skills with her friend teaching her. She isn't actually allowed to enter any classes yet as Mountia generally doesn't cater for primary grades. Snowblaze is ok with this, it just improves her drive to become better and better. Allies and Enemies Click any photo to take you to Snowblaze's allies or enemies! Ruleebyazaleasquare.jpg|Rulée|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Rulée Azaleabyazaleahead.jpg|Azalea|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azalea_The_RainWing Aggybyazaleahead.jpg|Agapanthus|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agapanthus Relationships Agapanthus: Status: Enemy Snowblaze and Agapanthus share the same dorm along with Rulée and Azalea and are huge enemies. Snowblaze doesn't understand why though. She thinks that Agapanthus could be a really nice dragon, if she just let her insecurities go and she is always constantly trying to befriend her with lesser success each time. Princess Rulée: Status: Enemy Snowblaze and Rulée are also enemies although Snowblaze doesn't understand it, or like it. She always tries to think the best about Rulée but her rage flows off her like a full-on volcano about to erupt. She won't give up though, even though Rulée doesn't like her even talking or associating with her at all. Azalea: Status: Ally Snowblaze and Azalea are best friends, and look out and stand up for each other in their almost battlefield-like dorm environment. Snowblaze loves making jokes with her and they always are having a good time, much to the disturbance of the other dorm members. Snowblaze is extremely thankful for having Azalea in her dorm because her life would be horrible if it was just with Agapanthus and Rulée. Snowblaze and Azalea are quite close and get closer by the day. Abilities Snowblaze has unfortunately not acquired powers of both of her genes. She has a SandWing tail barb but can only breath weak fire as the ice genes have reduced its power by half. Despite this, her scales are cool to the touch and her barb is fully operational. She has deft claws which are great for claw-to-claw combat, and she is about average in this sport. Snowblaze is very athletic and she is a very quick flyer and sprinter. This is because of her light frame, but she isn't a long distance runner as she lacks stamina. Snowblaze doesn't really compete in anything though, she simply likes flying and running for leisure or to exercise. She has the strange ability to be able to stand both cool and hot temperatures although she isn't at the extreme level of both. For example, she can be in sub-zero temperatures but can't stand them for more than a few hours. The same goes for the desert, she can stay in the full beating sun but must retreat to the shade after 4 hours. She has slowly built up her resistance towards both though due to her frequent visits to both Kingdoms. Snowblaze has the rare ability to be able to just about talk all four legs off a chair, no-one really knows how. She just loves talking and pretty much can't get enough to if it! History Snowblaze was born one day and abandoned the next to fend for herself. Unbeknownst to her, she was born into a loving family with her being the only dragonet. Her parents were planning on having another dragonet when their peaceful secluded camp was attacted by Burn's forces, leaving them no choice but to leave. It happened so suddenly that they made the rash decision to leave Snowblaze tucked in ferns, hoping she would survive. They were later killed and Snowblaze's family was destroyed. Snowblaze had hatched an hour before her parents' demise and remembers only one thing that her mother told her: "Snowblaze, you must always be happy, do it for me, please!" So she vowed to stay this way for her whole life. Snowblaze learned to hunt and fend from herself and was fully capable at the age of 3. She was completely alone but that was all she knew, so she enjoyed it. This was until she became 6, and she began to feel hopeless and unsure of what her life purpose was. She had travelled all over Pyrrhia and had seen dragon families and dragons content with themselves, and most importantly, they were together, a family. She became depressed and felt sorry for herself, even though she didn't want to be this way. This eventually led her to the Scorpion Den where she hoped she would be happy, but never had that satisfaction. She lived there for about a year before she heard two dragons' conversation. They were talking about a place called Mountia, where dreams and ambitions came true. Snowblaze realised that this was her purpose, she just knew it. The next week, she snuck out of the Den and travelled to Mountia where along the way, she adjusted her attitude towards life. Upon arriving to cut a long story short, she entered Mountia and was allocated to a dorm where she met Azalea Agapanthus and Rulée, her clawmates. She became best friends with Azalea and finally let go of past anger and hurt, becoming the happy and bold dragon that she is today. Gallery ]] Snblazecoloured.jpg|by me 001 (6).JPG|by Myth Snowblazehead.png|by Luster Snowblazeluster.jpg|by Luster Snowblaze.png|by Seaviper Snowblaze.wisps.png|by Wisps STUFF.jpg|by NightStrike MOAR STUFF.jpg|by NightStrike Imageressacccc.jpg|by Resa Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo.png|by Noob Blazing Snow.jpeg|by Foxy S now B laze.png|by Foxy Snowy Blazes.jpeg|by Foxy SB.jpg|by NightStrike Snowblazebyazalea.png|by me Snowblaze and Azalea.jpeg|Snowblaze and Azalea by Macaw __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters